Shared pain
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: During a mishap Yusei develops psychic powers. This a conversation between him and Akiza.


E.S.P: This idea came from someone playing around with the idea what if Yusei was the Psychic and not Akiza.

QE: Escaping Earth kindly helped with this one.

Evestar: Again we own nothing.

* * *

She started to giggle. She knew she shouldn't. She really did. He would have to be the only person who could have this happening to him.

The white dragon that was tinted blue was currently grooming the black haired male. His blue eyes were narrowed dangerously.

She couldn't believe a week ago she was in his place, except she had a lot more control over the powers than he has. He however was a lot less dangerous than she has ever been. She should be concerned that her powers vacated her and kind of jumped Yusei.

"Stardust I don't need grooming." The normally calm male yelled at the dragon. It cocked it head then returned to its self appointed job.

She smirked again.

"You do know it nice not worrying about killing people while duelling." She said kicking her legs back and forth. "And you're less likely to hurt someone. You're way too nice for that."

His face softens slightly and he looked away. "Don't be too sure on that."

She rested her head on her shoulder and brushed the burgundy hair out of her face. "I don't believe that one bit."

She jumped down from the counter and brushed the dragon off Yusei's hair. It gave her the most undignified huff every. "You're the only person I know who can summon the duel spirit." She smiled at him and playful swatted the dragon. It bit her hand and pulled her towards its owner so she was hugging him. "I didn't do it." She stated looking away. She could feel her face going bright red. He didn't push her away. She frowned. Normally he was the first one to pull away. She backed off and looked at him. He looked vacant, like a distant memory had completely taken him away.

She brushed his hair. Slowly separating the yellow from the black. It was really rare for her to spend any time like this with him. "I'm sorry."

He knocked her hand away from his head and removed the dragon from the duel disk. It whined before it went.

"You're not a monster or a freak." She stated as calmly as possible. So many people have told her that. She hoped it helped him. Not that it had ever helped her. She was determined the same wouldn't happen to him. He wouldn't go astray. No one would take advantage of him. She was going to protect him.

The glare he gave her kind of told her different.

She squeaked. It was terrifying when it was directed at her. He rarely lost his temper.

He was quiet and that surprisingly scared her more than the glare.

"Please say something." She whimpered. She didn't understand why she was so scared. Was it because she knew he could summon a monster now and do even more damage than before. Not that he ever would but the idea he could. Was that why people were so scared of her? Because of what they knew she would do. She only did them because that's what they wanted her to do.

She quickly wiped away the tears. She hadn't realised how much of a weight was lifted off her and now lay on Yusei.

Unfamiliar thumbs wiped away the tears and leather clad hands cupped her cheek.

"Do you want to know why I wasn't scared or surprised when Speed Warrior caused damage?" He asked. There was ice in his voice that in her mind didn't belong there.

She nodded while trying to ignore the fluttering in her heart.

Sadness clouded his eyes. "I've injured Jack way too many times when I was younger."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug that startled her. It felt right in his arms like she fit. Like she was made to be in his arms. She felt safe and calm.

"Thanks for trying to help." He rested his head on top of hers.

She silently breathed in his scent of motor oil and leather and surprisingly lavender.

"I didn't see the point of saying anything because it hasn't occurred for ages and I didn't think you would have believed me."

He sounded so sad. She snuck her arms around his waist and hugged him back.


End file.
